Demigods in a Fantasy World
by limegreen0421
Summary: Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, and Rachel get transferred into a different world they never knew existed. Now they have to find a way to get out.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV **

** "**YAHHHH!" Piper screamed at the top of her lungs.

We were fencing. So far, I was winning because obviously I had more practice. I've been in Camp Half-Blood since I was 7 years old. I've been trained by a centaur named Chiron ever since.

"Ha-ha," I teased. "You'll never beat the master."

"We'll see about that," Piper grinned.

Leo, Hazel, and Rachel were watching us. They cheered us on. Then all of a sudden, a blinding flash disrupted our sight, and we all fell to the ground.

…

I sat up with a start and I rubbed my forehead.

"Ugh," I groaned.

Wait. Where was I? I whipped my head around. There was a marble floor and a bunch of flights of marble windy stairs. A high ceiling was above me with a crystal chandelier hanging in the air. It shone brightly, a little too brightly.

I had to get out of this place. I walked around realizing there was a wet mop in my hand that was dripping all over the floor. I looked down at myself and saw I had a ragged brown dress with an apron over it. What?

I headed over to the double doors. Just as I reached the handle, I saw a beautiful woman floating down the staircase. Her shiny hair was pulled into a fishtail braid and she had a golden leaf wreath on her head. Her chiton was white and she had a shiny gold girdle on with golden Greek sandals. Honestly, she was striking. But she looked kind of familiar.

"Where do you think you are going?" she demanded.

Even her voice sounded familiar.

Then it hit me. "HERA?"

Hera smacked my face.

"OUCH!" I exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Young lady," she scolded. "Since when did you call me by my first name? I may be named after a goddess but that does not mean you can call me that."

"But you _are_ the goddess!" I argued.

Another blow to the face.

"I am not a goddess!" she denied. "I may look like one, obviously, but I am not!"

2 girls appeared by her side. "Yeah. She may look like one but she is not!" They echoed.

"Rachel?" I gasped at the frizzy red head in the sea green chiton. "Calypso?" I eyebrows knit together at the blonde in a violet chiton.

They both slapped me.

"It is _Rashia,_" The one that looked like Rachel corrected.

"And _Calypsella," _The one that looked like Calypso corrected.

"Goodness Annarella," Hera shook her head. "What has gotten in to you?"

"Who's Annarella?" I questioned, confused.

One smack, two smacks, three smacks.

"YOU ARE ANNARELLA!" they all exclaimed.

…

**Piper's POV **

My eyes flew open. A warty hand was gripping my wrist.

"EW!" I screeched at the long green fingers. "GET OFF ME YOU UGLY WARTY OLD WOMAN!"

She turned around and glared at me. Her face resembled Drew Tanaka's face.

"Drew?" I asked.

"Witch Tanaka," she growled as she corrected me.

I looked all around me. We were in a forest with tall trees and singing birds. The grass smelled fresh and a tiny pond sat near a very high tower.

When I looked behind me, I saw a trail of long brown hair. COMING FROM MY OWN HEAD! My choppy brown hair had grown out to be 60 feet long! I looked down at my feet and I was wearing purple flats with a golden design. My purple dress had puffed out short pink sleeves with a lacy neck. The dress came down to my ankles.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"To the tower," Witch Tanaka grumbled.

"What tower?" I asked.

"That tower," she mumbled pointing ahead at the tower that was about 55 feet long.

"Why?" I looked at her like she was crazy. Actually, she _was_ crazy.

"To lock you from the world," she replied without a care.

"But I need my freedom!" I protested.

The witch didn't answer. She took me to the entrance and dragged me up a bunch of creaky wooden stairs.

"Stay," she ordered.

When she left the door, I heard her mumble a few words. Then the door disappeared. I peered out the window. The entrance to the tower was also gone. That's when I realized. I had turned into Rapunzel.

**Leo's POV **

I sat up in a bed with a quilt. Did I just have a dream about me watching Piper and Annabeth do fencing? Was Camp Half-Blood just a dream all along? Why was I not in the bed at the cabins or the bed at home? I was in a totally different bed. At home, my bedroom was painted red. This one wasn't painted at all. At camp, I slept with a bunch of other kids. Now, I was alone in a four poster bed.

"Jack-Leo," a voice from outside the room said.

In came a woman that looked like my mom. "Mom?" I asked.

"Oh, mom!" I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around her. "I thought you were dead!"

"What? I never died," my mom said confused.

"Yeah," I said. "In the fire."

"Jack-Leo?" my mom asked. "Are you okay?"

"Mom, you named me Leo," I pointed out. "Not Jack-Leo."

"Jack-Leo?" my mom put her hand to my forehead. "Have you gone insane?"

"That's what _I_ was just about to ask _you_," I muttered.

"What, honey?" my mom asked.

"Nothing," I sighed.

I looked outside the window. There was a giant beanstalk in my way. Wait. _JACK-_Leo, beanstalk. It all made sense now. I was Jack in Jack and the Beanstalk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Rachel's POV **

This didn't make any sense. It's like one moment I was like _lalalala it's totally a normal day here in camp. _And the next moment, I could breathe underwater and I had like a sea green tail and this purple shell thing?

"Ariel?" a voice called. A moment later, a blonde girl in a red tail appeared at the doorway of the strange bedroom filled with water. "The cook made your favorite; seaweed salad."

Gross. Seaweed salad sounded very unappetizing.

"Uh," I stammered. "No, thanks. I don't like seaweed salad or anything made of seaweed."

The girl looked surprised. "Come on." She practically yanked me out of the room. "Dad ordered the cook to make this especially for you. You're gonna disappoint him."

"Um," I wondered what else to say. "Ok?"

"Good." With that, I was pulled into a very large dining room.

**Hazel's POV **

My phone would not stop buzzing. Here I was, in some restaurant, serving some rich chick bakery products. Then I get texts from Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and Rachel.

**Where r u? ~A.C. **

That was from Annabeth.

**A restaurant ~H.L. **

The reply came right back:

**This might sound weird but I'm in Cinderella ~A.C. **

What? Annabeth was in Cinderella? That didn't make sense.

**What do u mean? ~H.L. **

**I'm Cinderella. Did u witness that blinding flash? Yeah. It flashed me to Cinderella. I just txt Pipes and she told me she was in Rapunzel. She told me Leo was in Jack and the beanstalk. Then Rachel txt me n she said she was in the Disney version of The Little Mermaid. So I concluded that all the ppl who watched me n Pipes fence got sent 2 a random fairytale. So where r u? Which fairytale? ~A.C. **

**Honestly? Idk ~H.L. **

**Well, find out soon. Oops. I need to get back to mopping the floor. L ~A.C. **

Ugh. I was in a fairytale? This was so not good.

**Annabeth's POV **

I was sick of fetching tea and feeding the fat cat. I was sick of mopping and scrubbing the floor. I was tired of sweeping. I was tired of washing the windows. If I did the laundry one more time, I could've puked. I mean "Rashia" and "Calypsella" changed their stupid dresses 4 times since I met them already! What kind of sane person does that?

A bell rang. It was a light small tingly sound. That meant Rashia needed something.

"ANNARELLA!" she screeched. Her voice did not match the relaxing sound of the bell at all.

"What?" I called.

"GET ME SOME MORE TEA! AND THIS TIME MAKE IT JASMINE TEA, NOT GREEN TEA!" she shouted.

I groaned. "Ok."

I made some jasmine tea and brought it up to Rashia. "Here," I said as I shoved the tray and kettle with a china teacup at her.

"You better like it," I muttered as I headed out her bedroom door.

While I was sweeping, I heard the sound of a squeaky flute and a terrible voice. I knew the sound right away. It was Calypsella playing the flute and Rashia singing. I winced at the terrible noise. Right then, I heard the doorbell.

"I'LL GET IT!" I yelled.

When I opened one of the double doors, I saw a plump short man holding an envelope.

"You are invited to the prince's ball. Every maiden in the kingdom is! There, the prince shall find his wife and all the other maidens are completely forgotten by him and you shall return to your home." The guy yawned.

"Um," I managed to say without laughing at his incredibly high voice. "Ok then."

The man turned his heel and left.

"Well," I said to myself. "Tonight will be very interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Piper's POV **

It seemed like it had been hours since Witch Tanaka brought me to the tower. But when I looked at the huge clock on the stone wall, I saw it had only been 30 minutes. The books here bored me to death, the ticking of the clock was annoying, and sometimes mice scurried across the floor stealing my cheese.

I read a boring book about a princess and another book about a chicken whose destiny was to marry some princess. After awhile I saw someone who looked like Jason wandering through the forest.

"Hello?" he called.

I knew the plot of Rapunzel, so I knew he was a prince.

"Um, uh," I shouted. "Prince Jason?"

His head whipped around as fast as lightening. He looked satisfied.

"Why," he gasped. "Of course a beautiful maiden like you would know my name."

"Ugh sure whatever of course," I sighed. "Just get your butt up here and save me already."

"Is that a proper way to speak to a prince?" Prince Jason questioned.

"In my world, yes," I blurted.

He chuckled a little. "Well then, that's fine."

"Yeah sure," I rolled my eyes. "Now come up here."

"But how, my beautiful?" he asked.

"Duh, use my hair," I pointed out.

"What?" he asked confused.

I rolled my eyes and sighed again. "You see this beautiful brown hair?"

He nodded.

"Yeah," I said. "It's naturally long. I'll just let my hair down this long tower and you obviously have to climb up. Then you get me out somehow and then ta-da! We get married and then I don't know what to do next."

He nodded again.

I let down my hair and he started to climb.

"Hurry up," I muttered.

When he got up, he gasped. "You're even more beautiful in person!"

"Sure, sure, sure," I rolled my eye. "Now I have some advice. Each week you come up here and visit me. But when you are climbing my hair, GRIP TIGHTLY. So like just in case the witch comes and tries to push you off, grip really tightly. And then when you see the witch, remember to slide back down my beautiful hair _slowly._"

"Yes," Prince Jason said. "And who's this witch of yours?"

The door from the secret entrance slammed open. "I am," Witch Tanaka cackled.

**Leo's POV **

Well this was a stupid story to be stuck in. Everyone knows that Jack climbs up the beanstalk, comes to a huge house where he finds himself hungry, and a giant smells him and is about to eat him. Then Jack escapes and is back home. Shortest fairytale ever. Everyone else got an exciting story. I should've figured because fairytales are almost always about girls. I however am a boy. So I get stuck in some fairytale that has a boy as the main character, which is a really boring one.

"Jack-Leo, get down here!" I heard my mother yell.

I was just happy to be with my mother again even though it was just for one story. I would stretch this story out as long as possible to be with my mom.

"Coming, mom!" I yelled.

My mom's smile warmed my heart as she stood in the kitchen. I ran to her and hugged her.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Oatmeal," mom declared.

Mom's oatmeal was always the best. She would sprinkle little pieces of strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries in and drizzle honey over the top. As I sat down to eat, I sighed.

"Yum," I grinned happily.

"Are you ready for some adventure today like always?" Mom asked.

I knew what that meant. It meant that I was gonna plant the beanstalk today and go away from my mom.

"No," I replied. "Can I stay home to spend time with you?"

Mom looked surprised. "Why, little mijo. Remember? I have to go to town and milk the cows today. And you love adventuring. We always meet at that little shop at noon to eat lunch, little one. Then I come home in time for supper. _Then _we play games and go to sleep."

"Ok," I said.

Mom glanced at the big grandfather clock. "Oh my! I'm late! I have to go, mijo. Take care!"

With that, she left me alone. It left me one thing to do. Go adventuring.

**Rachel's POV **

I had enough already. After I choked down some crunchy, slimy seaweed along with chewy octopus, Poseidon (my "father") was so delighted that he ordered me more! I choked all of it down and claimed that I would save my stomach for desert. Desert looked good. But after one bite of the cake, I nearly barfed.

"What's this cake made of?" I asked hoarsely.

"Pearl flour, coral cream, and sea lavender icing," replied one of my "sisters".

"Isn't it a delightful delicacy?" another asked.

"More please," one demanded.

"Sure," I replied to the one that asked about a delightful delicacy. I held my breath as I gulped down that last bit of the slice. "I'm full. If you'd excuse me, I'll be in my room."

I remembered that that's what Ariel always said when she went exploring.

After awhile, recognized the rock that Ariel always sat on in the movie. I sat. After awhile, Sebastian and Flounder came. So did that Seagull. I always forgot his name so I just called him "Seagull".

"Hi," said Seagull.

"Hello," I replied.

"I have discovered new things about humans!" he stated.

"What?" Flounder jumped and splashed.

"This," Seagull pointed to a fork. "Is a hairbrush."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

"This," he continued with an old fashioned cigarette. "Is an instrument."

"Cool," Flounder's eyes sparkled.

Sebastian gasped. He snatched it and threw it as far as he could. "No instruments in the sea!" he shouted. Right then, we saw a ship appear in the mist.

"Go under the water," Sebastian hissed.

Flounder and I ducked under and Seagull flew away.

Here came my prince. Prince Eric.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Hazel's POV **

This bugged me so much. I mean, here I was, in a random restaurant serving food to random people I didn't know. Yes including that rich chick who wore a big puffy dress to a normal restaurant. And this place is supposedly a fairytale? Please.

Right then I heard trumpets and drums and other instruments. The rich girl gasped and rushed to the door. I went to the door but I took my time. A bunch of people were shoving me but I stood at the front firmly.

I saw lots of people wearing fancy clothing marching through the streets. Then I saw it. A baby face that looked Chinese- Canadian stomping his feet and flexing his big muscles. Leo always called him Silly Chinese- Canadian Baby Man.

"Frank!" I called.

Frank whipped his head around. He looked as handsome as ever. He winked at me. "Prince Frank," he corrected.

Wait. Since when was Frank a prince? Well, I guess this was a fairytale after all.

The rich girl turned to me. "You've met him before?" she asked excitedly.

"Um, no," I remembered I wasn't supposed to be here.

The girl frowned. "Then how come you have the authority to call him just plain 'Frank?'"

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"Oh come on, Tiana. Everyone knows you're supposed to call him 'Prince Frank' not 'Frank.'" The girl said.

"Um oh yeah," I laughed nervously. "I forgot."

"Charlotte!" A man's deep voice called. "Get over here and finish your bread and butter!"

I followed the girl's gaze to a rather plump man stuffing his mouth with food.

"Yes, daddy!" the girl who was named Charlotte exclaimed.

She ran over as daintily as any girl could run and finished her food.

Then she made her way back to me.

"So Tiana, are you busy today?" she asked. "Maybe you could come over! Ah. I remember when we were little and we always played dress up at my house! Remember?"

Dress up wasn't my thing. But if the character that I'm playing use to play dress up when she was little, this life sucked.

I nodded grimly as I remembered when I was little I only liked to draw. I drew my terrible feelings about the cursed treasure that just kept popping out of the ground. I drew about mom and how I wish that she wouldn't talk in that deep sleepy voice that just sometimes came over her. I drew Pluto and mom arguing because I wish he could just stay there and argue more. I drew about Pluto and his riches and dead people. I drew about….

I was suddenly snatched from the past.

"Tiana?" Charlotte waved her hand in front of my face.

I could hear Nico's voice in the back of my mind saying "Hazel, stop getting flashbacks. You did it again. What if that happens in combat?"

I shook my head.

"Yes?" I asked Charlotte.

"I have to go now. Maybe we can get ready together for the ball tonight?" she offered.

"The ball?" I repeated.

"Yes, the ball. Don't tell me you've forgotten already! The ball to meet… Prince Frank," she said dreamily.

"Oh yes, that ball. Um sure I could get ready at your house. What's your address?" I said.

"Tiana. You know where I live," Charlotte studied me. "You went there last night."

"Um. I forgot," I said, ashamed.

She held out a piece of paper with her address on it. "Here," she said. "Anything else?"

"No," I stated. "I'll just need to ask my dad."

Charlotte gave me a curious look. "Tiana, your dad is dead."

"My dad is what?" I asked.

"Dead," she replied. "You know that. He died years ago. What's with you today?" Charlotte felt my forehead. "Are you sick?"

"No, no," I tried to back away. "I'm not sick, I just, well you know, so many hours of work I'm getting tired and a little crazy I guess." That was my best answer. But she didn't fall for it.

"Tiana, it's only morning. You've only worked for an hour," Charlotte told me.

"Ugh. I guess all this work from the past few days," I said. "It's been building up."

Charlotte sighed. "Ok, whatever." She didn't seem to buy it. Rich people aren't as light headed as they seem. "See you tonight."

The door swung and Charlotte disappeared with her dad.

**Annabeth's POV **

I climbed the long windy stairs into the music room. I came in with little marshmallows tucked in my ears but I could still hear the horrid sound of Rashia and Calypsella practicing. The sound was anything but euphonious.

I took the marshmallows out of my ears and screamed, "STOP, STOP, STOP! YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

Rashia and Calypsella stopped instantly. Hera walked over. "What is it, girl?" she demanded.

I thrusted the invitation out. "The invitation for the Prince's ball."

"OH!" shouted Rashia.

"MY!" Calypsella screeched.

"GODS!" they yelled in unison. "WE'RE GOING TO MEET PRINCE PERCY!"

I laughed. But then I realized something. "Prince Percy?" I repeated.

"Yes!" Rashia giggled.

"The dreamiest…" Calypsella gasped in a faraway voice.

"PRINCE!" The two sisters jumped up and down as they shouted.

"I'm coming with," I stated. I could NOT have them flirting with my man.

Calypsella and Rashia stared at me. Then they busted into laughter.

"You?" Rashia scoffed.

"Come with?" Calypsella snorted.

"HILARIOUS!" they both cackled.

"Now, now, dears," Hera calmed them down but they were still grinning. "Annarella can come only if she finishes all her chores and finds a dress."

The smiles disappeared right from Rashia and Calypsella's faces. They started whining.

"But mom," Rashia protested.

"That's not fair," Calypsella complained.

"SHE'S NOT EVEN PRETTY!" they both shouted.

I grinned. "Thanks, stepmother."

"Come with me, first," Rashia instructed.

"No me!" Calypsella argued.

"ME!"

"MEEE!"

"Rock paper scissors?" Rashia said.

"Rock paper scissors," Calypsella agreed.

It was a tie every time for 11 times already.

"Mother!" Rashia complained looking at their tied game.

"It's a tie!" Calypsella whined.

"AGAIN!" They both shouted.

"Just one more time, darlings," Hera said.

They did it and Rashia won.

"YES!" she screeched.

"NO!" Calypsella screamed. "I have to wait."

I followed Rashia into her closet.

She tossed me a really puffy sparkly green gown with puffed sleeves and a satin full skirt with layers of sparkly netting. She tossed me a skinny Hollywood gown that was purple and made of silk. Then she piled a midnight blue satin dress with diamonds at the waist. She put an exact replica of the last one except in turquoise. The last one she put on my arms was silver with crystals all over that if she wore it, she would look like a disco ball.

"Which one for me?" she asked.

I pulled out the first one which was the green one. "Maybe this," I said. I pulled out the turquoise one. "Or this."

I chose the green one in the end.

"It brings out your hair," I told her.

She put a necklace with a silver chain and a green jewel at the end around my wrist. Then she put the same one except with a gold chain. Then she put a string of real pearls on my wrist.

"Which one?" she demanded.

I picked the pearls. "Green is a sea color. Pearls are from the sea and they are really elegant."

Rashia showed a hint of a smile at me.

"So then, pearl bracelet?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. "And definitely pearl earrings."

"What shoes?" she asked.

"Those golden heals with pearls studded on them." I answered.

She showed another hint of a smile. "Thanks. Now wash the dress. Not machine wash. Hand wash. Shine the pearls and the shoes too."

After I did all that, it was already 1:00 pm. The ball started at 6:00. 5 more hours.

I trudged up to Rashia's room. The dress was soft, and her jewelry and shoes were sparkling.

As Rashia took them from me, I heard her say from behind the clothes, "You know, you're not as bad as you used to be. Thanks for helping me. It was kind of fun." She hung her dress back up and placed her accessories next to it. She stepped out in her silk pajamas and grinned. "Let's go down for lunch."

**Piper's POV **

"Run!" I screamed.

The prince slid down my hair. I panicked as the witch got closer.

"I'm waiting for you on my horse!" I heard the prince yell.

"NO!" I called. "GOOOOO!"

Prince Jason refused.

There was only one thing left to do. I slid down my own hair. When I got to the bottom, I realized my hair was still hooked on to the hook above the window like the one in the Disney movie "Tangled". I unsheathed my dagger and sliced my hair. It came out all choppy like it used to be.

I swung my foot onto the horse.

"Give me the reins," I instructed as I stuffed the rest of my long hair into my bag so that the witch couldn't get down my hair. The stairs take a long time.

"What?" he asked.

I shoved him back and climbed on in front of him. "I can ride horses," I told him thinking of the pegasi back at camp.

I kicked the horse's side and yelled "YAH!" as the horse galloped off.

Jason smiled and hugged my waist as he rested his chin on my shoulder. He kissed my cheek.

"Tough one, aren't you?" he chuckled.

Then I heard it. Witch Tanaka cackling with delight. I looked up and saw her on a broom in the sky. She snatched me by the top of my dress and pulled me into the sky. I screamed for Jason.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Leo's POV **

I went out and I saw a familiar face watering plants.

"Grover!" I called. The satyr whipped is head around as to wondering who knew his name. Then I remembered. I bonked my head with my hand. I had forgotten. I wasn't supposed to know strangers' names. "I mean," I stammered. "I'm just assuming your name is Grover because you look like a Grover. Um… I'm Jack Leo. Uh, want some tofu burgers?"

Ok. That did not go well.

"It's ok, man," Grover said. "I _am _Grover."

"Yay I guessed right!" I shouted with fake enthusiasm. I hoped he would buy it.

"No, man," Grover explained. "It's actually _me_. Like Grover the satyr. And I know you're Leo. Like Fire boy."

"Oh!" I shouted. "So you're… like _real_ Grover? Not somebody playing a part in my fairytale?"

"Yeah," Grover replied.

"I am so happy to see you! Why in the world are _you_ the only person I know?" I asked.

"Because," Grover said simply. "Watch."

Slowly, Grover drifted in the air onto a cloud and floated above me.

"Man," he said, relaxed. "This is the life."

"Wait," I cocked my head to the side. "Only superman –oh- Jason can fly."

"That's why I agreed to do this," Grover shrugged.

"What?"

Grover sighed. "Well, a god sent you, Annabeth, Rachel, Piper, and Hazel to this fairytale thing right? And without a storyteller, the story can't go on. So in order to get you out of here, you obviously need a storyteller to tell your story. I'm that story. Also, a little advice: the only way to get out of this unusual world is to end with a happy ending. For most people, happy endings are when you get married and find a prince, blah. But for you…"

"Since I'm a single man but I'm still a ladies' man," I cut in.

"Yeah sure," Grover rolled his eyes. "You just need to plant a beanstalk thing and climb up, go to the giant's castle, get out, climb back down safely, and be on your way."

"What?" I looked at Grover like he was crazy. Obviously he was. Maybe he just needed the Valdez Recipe for Tofu Burgers. "I can't leave my mom. I need to spend time with her!"

Grover sighed. "Fine. Either you don't plant the seed today and get stuck here until tomorrow when you can try again, or you just plant it today and get out today or something."

"I choose tomorrow," I stood my ground.

"Ok," Grover replied. "But that's your choice."

**Rachel's POV **

I heard music and dancing. I wished I had legs again. Maybe I could dance like them. Then I saw him. Percy. But he was a prince now. And I had to win his heart.

I sighed. "He's so handsome."

"I bet he is."

I heard a voice that wasn't Sebastian's, Seagull's, or Flounder's.

I looked up. There was Grover sitting on a cloud.

"_Grover?_" I spat.

"Yes, _GROVER,_" Grover mocked. "Yup, yup, it's me."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked. "What character are you playing?"

"The storyteller," Grover answered.

"What?" I asked. "Oh wait, _now_ I get it. A fairytale can't go on without a storyteller right? So that's you?"

"Yah, man," Grover said. "Er, I mean woman."

I nodded.

"And a piece of advice," Grover continued. "You need a happy ending to get out of this story. Without it, you can't leave."

I nodded again. "Thanks."

"Yep no problem," Grover floated up higher. "Wow that was short. I thought I'd have to explain all the concepts to the storytelling business like I did with Leo. Thank the gods, you catch on fast. Well bye!"

With that, Grover floated away.

Then I heard thunder rumble and lightening pierced the night sky. The sailors panicked as the boat started on fire. Everyone was forced to jump into the water and Percy started sinking. I grabbed him and stroked his cheek. Then I swam onto shore with him. I sang to him for the rest of the night and in the morning, his eyes started opening.

I sang the rest of the song and then I whispered "bye" in his ear and splashed into the water.

Back at the castle, I overslept. Then one of my "sisters" came in to wake me up.

"Come on, Ariel!" she urged. "We're late for our morning classes!"

"I'll come, just leave me alone," I told her.

"Okay," she agreed. "But hurry!"

She left me. I knew today I was supposed to go get legs and give up my voice. Sigh. So I swam to the deepest part of the ocean and saw a lair. I gulped loudly, and swam in. Ursula was someone who resembled Drew Tanaka. Although she had short white hair floating around, her smug expression looked exactly like Drew's and she had this purple top that Drew would totally wear. Her slimy tentacles were like what Drew would look like if she were a monster.

"Ah," Drew the octopus gnarled with terrible phlegm gargling in her throat. "Who have we here?"

I cleared my throat just in case I had any phlegm like Drew. "Um, it is Ra- I mean, Princess Ariel."

"Oh, a princess, eh?" The octopus grinned evilly showing her ugly teeth. "I am Ursula. What do you need?"

I practically choked before I heard myself blurt, "I need some legs."

"You do don't you?" Ursula questioned wickedly. "Well then all you need to do is sing into this shell necklace. Then you shall no longer have a voice but I will give you legs, as promised. But if you don't get the prince to kiss you in 3 days, you shall be turned into plankton. Just sign this contract."

Ursula held out a long scroll and I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and signed it. Then, I felt a whirlpool of water circle my legs and I blacked out.

**Hazel's POV**

I had reached Charlotte's house so I rang the doorbell.

Charlotte opened the door. She gripped my hand and pulled me inside. "You can choose one of _my _dresses!" Then she seemed to pause for a second. "Wait, I have a better idea. _I'll_ choose a dress that fits you perfectly!"

I sighed. We went up to Charlotte's gigantic room and Charlotte stepped into her closet. A moment later she came out looking quite different. She was now wearing a floor length, fluffy, baby pink frock and the top of the dress was white with fluffy pink sleeves. She had on a simple bracelet made of pure gold and a little golden chain around her neck. She decided to go with golden dangly earrings with a pink gem. Her heels were golden with pink jewels studded all over.

"Beautiful," I breathed.

"I know, isn't it?" Charlotte said admiring her own outfit. "Now, we'll find you some stuff and then, we do our hair and makeup!"

"Okay," I agreed.

Before I knew it, Charlotte dragged me in her closet, and when I came out, Frank would say I looked like a princess. I had a soft blue skinny Hollywood dress that was sparkly all over. Diamond dangles dangled from my earlobes and a silver chain with a diamond at the end hung on my neck with a matching bracelet. I stepped out carefully in my silvery heels.

"Perfect," Charlotte sighed.

"Thanks, Charlotte," I nodded at her.

She nodded back, gazing at my dress.

Next, she led me to the salon. I gasped at the crystal chandelier, the hard marble floors, and the perfect leather salon chairs.

Before Charlotte went to a stylist, she whispered, "Choose the person with the name tag that says 'Liana' she's one of our best stylists!"

I headed off to Liana.

"Sit, my darling!" she said too cheerfully. I didn't like too cheerful people.

I sat.

She stroked my hair a little and clicked her tongue. "Why, my angel. You're hair is much too frizzy. Ah, where is that straightener? Yes, there. Now, I shall straighten your hair, and then curl it again!"

"Um then won't it be frizzy again?" I asked.

"No, darling," she replied. "If I straighten it then curl it, you shall have luxurious royal curls! Doesn't that sound lovely?"

"Sure?" I said, unsure what to say.

So she worked her magic and then she I looked in the mirror. I ran my hand through my hair. It was smooth and lush.

I was about to get up and thank her, but Liana stopped me.

"No, darling," she said. "I am not finished with this yet. Hold on a few more minutes."

When the creation was done I looked in the mirror. I had a tight curly bun sitting on my head. A strand of loose curly hair came down on my right, a strand on my left. I was about to get up again but Liana stopped me. AGAIN.

"Darling, a few more moments," she told me.

I sighed and sat down again.

Liana topped my hair with a sparkly mini crown.

I waited for her to do something more but then she shooed me away.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Go to the makeup artists! Enjoy the ball, darling!"

Charlotte hooked her arms in with mine. She also had a bun and a crown but unlike me, her bun was big and poofy like her big and poofy dress.

She marched me off to the makeup artists on the other side of the room. This stylist was another nicey-nicey.

"Oh, honey," she said in a sticky sweet voice. "You look so gorgeous!"

"Oh, thanks," I said, feeling uneasy.

"Let's get to work right away," she suggested.

She took out a black colored pencil thing. "Eyeliner," she explained. "Just to enhance your already beautiful eyes. Close them eyes, sweetheart."

I closed my eyes and felt the pencil on my top eyelid. She moved onto the other eyelid.

"Why didn't you do my bottom eyelids?" I asked.

"Why of course, my angel," she began with her sentence. "You would look ridiculous! Only blondes' look good in it."

She glanced over at Charlotte. She was right. Charlotte looked amazing with eyeliner on her bottom and top lid. Charlotte caught us staring and winked at us.

I turned back and the stylist (whose name was Kayla) whipped out mascara.

"Look up," she demanded.

I looked up and while mascara covered my eyelashes.

"There," Kayla said, satisfied.

Then Kayla took out some silver stuff. "Close your eyes," she instructed.

I closed my eyes as the soft sponge danced on my eyelids. I opened my eyes and blinked at my reflection. The silver eye shadow matched my gown perfectly.

Next, Kayla got some orange powder. She powdered my cheeks.

"It matches your skin tone," she noted.

Then she glossed on some shiny purple lip gloss. "Ready to go," she announced.

As Charlotte and I made our way out the door, Kayla called out, "Bye! You two will knock Prince Frank dead!"

We smiled and got in our ride to the ball.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeth's POV **

I had just got done helping Calypso who was not wearing a satin blue dress with silver jewelry. Now I just had to see what the mice (Jacque and Gus) had in mind for me to wear.

"Annarellie!" I heard Jacque call my name. "Look!"

The birds opened the wardrobe and there was a pink dress that looked exactly like the one in the movie. I slipped it on and ran down stairs.

"Wait!" I called.

"Beautiful dress!" Rashia called.

"Yes, beautiful!" Calypsella agreed.

"Girls," the stepmother scolded. "That sash looks so familiar. I wonder if it's Rashia's. And that necklace, there's something about it. Isn't that Calypsella's?"

They studied me for a second. Then they looked at each other.

"It's okay," Rashia nodded. Rashia and Calypsella seemed to like me more each moment.

"She can borrow it," Calypsella nodded.

"FOR THE BALL!" they squealed.

"No," the stepmother said. "Rip the dress apart."

Calypsella and Rashia gasped.

"But why?" Rashia challenged.

"She never did anything wrong!" Calypsella pointed out.

"LET'S GIVE HER MERCY!" they both shouted.

"No," Stepmother glared them down. "Rip. Now."

Rashia and Calypsella hesitated.

"We're sorry," Rashia apologized in advance.

"We are!" Calypsella agreed.

"But we have to," they both gestured to their mother sadly.

They slowly ripped the dress until I was in rags.

"Good," Stepmother lifted her chin. "Let's go, girls."

They walked out the door leaving me. I ran to the place the fairy godmother was supposed to be. Then, there was a bunch of sparkles and Grover appeared smiling his head off.

"Hey Annabeth," he greeted me casually. "I guess I'm your fairy god_father_! Ha! Oh and yeah, this is real Grover and the only way to get out of this story is to end with a happy ending, now, about that dress…"

I raised my eyebrows.

Grover sighed. "A god sent me here to tell your story. Along with everyone else's story. Now about that dress, I ain't gonna sing no "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo" song, so none of that. Just give you a dress a horse, a driver, a carriage and off you go, be back by midnight."

With Grover's magical stick, he gave me a sparkly pale blue dress like Cinderella's, put my hair up high, turned six mice into horses, turned my dog into the door opener person, and turned my horse into a driver.

"Off you go, and get back by midnight, have fun, now bye!" In a puff of sparkles, Grover was gone. I shrugged and climbed into the carriage.

It was a bumpy ride but when I came, all the guards bowed at me. I went into the ball and saw… Percy. He was greeting Calypsella and Rashia and they were acting all girly and flirty. Calypsella kissed Percy full on the lips. I crossed my arms as I got jealous. Percy just let out a little gasp and smiled at Calypsella. She was flapping her fan really fast. Stepmother looked proud and the king looked happy, thinking that Percy was going to marry Calypsella.

Rashia slapped her sister and tried to kiss Prince Percy but Calypsella shoved her back, grabbed Percy's head, and French kissed him. The kiss was so passionate that I had to look away. Rashia growled and did the same as Calypsella. Calypsella tried to kiss him again, when Percy spotted me. He pushed the two sisters away, and made his way over to me. He held out his hand and asked me to dance.

I placed my hand on his hand and he kissed it. Percy and I danced.

We talked about ourselves and then we danced out near the lake. When we were done we sat down and he kissed me. His lips went into mine and it was the most romantic moment we've ever had. When we let go, he hugged me for the longest time ever. It was such a happy moment until I looked at the clock. It read; 11:56.

"I have to go," I told Percy.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just have to."

Now usually I don't lose a slipper when I run but this time, I left a glass slipper behind on purpose. I ran out the gates and the carriage left but in the middle of it all, my carriage crumbled into a demented pumpkin and my mice, horse, and dog went back to their normal selves.

We walked home before everyone else could get home and I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and dressed. I knew that Stepmother was about to come lock my door so I got ready. But she did it way to quickly for an old woman. That's it. I was stuck.

"Jacque, Gus!" I called. The mice scurried over.

"Zup, zup, Annarellie!" Gus cried.

"Get the key," I whispered.

"Okay!" Jacque saluted.

They left. I could hear the commotion downstairs.

"You locked her up?" Rashia asked.

"How could you?" Calypsella asked.

"WHY?" they exclaimed.

"It was for you, foolish children," Stepmother snapped. "Annarella danced with the prince last night, and if she fits this slipper, she will marry him. You guys could have a chance if Annarella was locked up."

"But that's not right," Rashia protested.

"That's not truthful," Calypsella pointed out.

"I FEEL GUILTY!" they both screamed.

"Sure Annarella danced with him and I'm jealous," Rashia said.

"And sure we all are jealous," Calypsella nodded.

"But she's the one that the prince fell in love with and not us so the right thing to do is let her out," they both said wisely.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Stepmother screeched.

Then the doorbell rung and this guy started talking about the slipper and the prince and all the maidens in the house should have a chance to try it on. Then at that moment, Jacque and Gus came with the key.

"Zup, zup, Annarellie!" Gus exclaimed enthusiastically. "Here's the key!"

I opened the door and watched Rashia try on the slipper. Her foot was much too big. Then Calypsella tried it on. Her foot was too small.

"Are there any other maiden in this household?" a guy asked.

"No," Stepmother replied.

"Yes!" Rashia squeaked.

"There is!" Calypsella waved her hands desperately.

"Me!" I shouted. I raced down the steps and the guy went over but then stepmother tripped him. The glass slipper broke and the advisor dude cried.

"It's okay," I assured him. "I have the other slipper."

I slipped it on and he gasped. "It's her!" the advisor cried.

Rashia squeezed me and Calypsella joined the hug. "Have fun in the palace!" they chorused.

I hooked my arms in theirs. "No," I said. "You're coming with."

I glanced over my shoulder at the stepmother. Why should I feel mercy for her? I mean she was mean to me in this story, and in real life, she sends intestinally challenged cows after me! She should stay at this house.

But then I got a better idea. "You're coming with, too," I told her.

She lightened up. "Good idea, child."

"You're going to be my servant," I added.

"No, child please, no," she begged.

"Yes," I confirmed.

Everyone showed up at the wedding, even Grover. When we were officially married, Grover came up to me.

"You're done with your story," he announced. "Now you have a choice. Live in this fairytale forever until you die, or go to another story to help the other half bloods that got poofed here, and then you go home."

"So," I said. "I have an option to stay here and live as girly Cinderella, or go help my friends and then go home with Percy? Hmmm….. Duh, I want to go help Piper and them and then we get to go home! What's the obvious choice?"

"Ok," Grover nodded. "One story down, four more to go." Grover helped me get on a cloud that was so cushy.

"This is our ride," he told me. We zoomed away and the next moment, I looked down at the ground. We were about 7 feet off the ground now. When I looked up again, I saw it. Piper was being carried away by a witch with Jason screaming after her and trying to save her. This was going well…

**Piper's POV **

"HELP!" I screeched. "Help me from this ugly and warty witch!"

"Hold on!" I heard a familiar voice.

"We're coming!" Another familiar voice echoed through the air.

I squirmed under the witch's tight grip to see Annabeth and Grover.

"How-? I thought you were in Cinderella!" I told Annabeth.

"I was but then my story ended and Grover who is the storyteller and advisor for all of us invited me on to his cloud and we zoomed all the way to your story!" Annabeth yelled over the wind.

Soon, Annabeth and Grover caught up to us and Annabeth reached over ready to grab me.

"NO!" Witch Tanaka screamed and swatted her hand. With a tap of her wand, the witch turned Annabeth into a little pixie.

"Hey!" I heard Annabeth squeak in a high tiny pixie voice. She was sparkly and floating around. "Turn me back!" she squealed.

Witch Tanaka cackled. "As for you," she pointed her wand at Grover.

"Sorry, lady," he apologized calmly. "I'm the storyteller. You can't turn me into anything."

"BAH!" scoffed the witch. "Watch me!"

She pointed her wand again and murmured a few words. Green flashes shot out of her wand but they bounced off Grover when it hit him.

"GAH!" she yelled as she ducked when it bounced at her. Behind her, a little boy turned into a warthog.

"Poor boy!" Annabeth's tinkling voice echoed softly.

"Now," the witch sneered at me. "I told you, girl. If you didn't behave at the tower I would turn you into a fly and squash you with my bare hands."

"Whatever," I said hiding the fear in my voice of turning into a hideous fly. "That's all you can do. You're so weak that the only thing you can kill is a little bug."

"Please!" With Tanaka snorted. "NOW YOU'RE REALLY MAKING ME MAD!"

The witch spun her wand in tiny little circles and as she chanted some words green mist began floating around her wand.

"_Rapunzel was a pest all along_  
_She bothered me all the time, why, oh why?  
I think it may be time for a lesson  
Turn this wicked girl into a fly!"_

Sparkles blasted from Drew's wand. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting to be turned into a fly. A few seconds passed and it never hit me.

I took the courage to open an eye. And then the other eye too. What I saw was I tiny little Annabeth screaming and yanking the wand from the witch's hand. Annabeth tugged and finally took hold of it.

"Teaches you!" she cried as she struck the witch with the wand. Instantly, the witch turned into a fly.

Apparently, right before the witch had been turned into a fly, she shoved me off her broom and now I was falling to my death. Once again, I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as I waited for Thanatos the Death God to claim me. But then, I felt myself in somebody's lap. My eyes flew open and I saw Jason's face hovering above mine.

"I got you," he assured me.

I smiled up at him and he kissed me.

Annabeth came with dead fly guts all over her hands. She wiped them on Grover. The little boy turned back into a boy and Annabeth turned back into a human.

"FINALLY!" she shouted.

"Was it necessary to scream?" I asked.

"Yes," Annabeth nodded her head sharply. "I'm sick of that little puny voice."

"I think it was cute," I told her biting my lip as I tried not to laugh. "And a bit hilarious."

"Shut up," Annabeth scolded. But she had a look of amusement on her face.

"So," I said as I noticed her flowing white wedding dress, her hair in a fancy bun, and a crown and a veil. She also had nicely gloved with a diamond ring. "Why the dress?"

"Just had a wedding," she grumbled.

I snorted. "Married at age sixteen?" I taunted.

"Shut up!" Annabeth cried. This time it was a package deal. It came with a slap upside the head. "Besides, that's what people did in the olden days!"

I had nothing to say to that because it was true.

"So," Annabeth smiled cheerfully. "Are you ready to get married?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Married!" She teased. "At age _fif_teen!"

"Ugh," I groaned. "I never thought of that."

"Ha," Annabeth said simply.

So the rest of my story was simple. Jason took me back to his castle, and told his mom about me. A marriage was planned and the next thing I knew, I was dressed in a light pink gown decorated in beads, diamonds, and pearls. It had a very long train and it was strapless. I slipped on some long flower petal pink silk gloves and my hair was pulled up decorated with roses and hair clips. Pink earrings weighed down my ears and flowers with a lovely scent got shoved into my hands. Silk slippers were on my feet.

I looked in the mirror. I looked… LIKE DREW TANAKA! So perky, so pink…. Ugh. I never knew my wedding day was to come this early. So after the ceremony was over, Grover gave me a hand and pulled me onto his cloud.

"Off to Leo we go!" he declared happily.

**Leo's POV **

I saw a familiar cloud speeding toward me. Grover of course! Never in my life have I been so happy to see him! The last few hours were all jumbled and messed up. I went to see the village and this wood chopper dude was all over me. I think he was gay because he kept bothering me about how I should start dating him. I told him that I was a ladies' man (like literally a ladies' man, not a men's man) and he started cussing me out. Then, I met this little girl who was milking a cow. I asked her how come she had to do the grown ups' job and she just stuck her tongue out and splashed me with cow milk.

It stank so bad that I had to go back home to take a shower. It turned out; I was allergic to the soap and had an itchy reaction. So I called this lady doctor who was not very good looking and she was about the age of 40. She asked me to take of my shirt and she started rubbing my biceps which still had the words "Hot Stuff" written on it. (It just couldn't wash off!) I asked her to leave and she started pleading me to marry her. It was awkward.

So the point is, I was really glad to see Grover my manly nature obsessed satyr. I also saw two other shapes aboard the cloud. They were wearing long dresses and at that moment, I knew they were way out of my league. Even though I haven't seen their faces, I still fell in love. Then something terrible happened. This flying goblin hopped up to their cloud and started attacking the girl wearing a pink dress. She screamed and whipped out something that looked like a knife.

"Back off!" she screeched.

The one wearing a white dress whipped out something else that looked like a knife.

"Get away!" the white dressed blonde yelled.

I ran to the cloud and jumped up. Somehow, I managed a grip and got on. I took out a hammer and bonked the goblin on the head. It exploded into sparkles. Trolls and goblins kept coming. I kicked and punched and knocked the monsters out with my hammer. They all exploded into sparkles and the trolls exploded into fart. It was a horrible scent.

I turned around and wriggled my eyebrows at the ladies. Then I made out their faces. One had chocolaty choppy brown hair with tan skin and sparkling eyes. The other one had golden hair in ringlets and stormy gray eyes. Both of them had a dagger.

My face turned twenty shades of red. "Piper?" I gulped. "Annabeth?"

To think that I was in love with them a few minutes ago. Piper and Annabeth would've taken turns stabbing me. I recovered and snickered.

"Whazzup, Beauty Queen?" I choked back a laugh. "Annabeth, I never thought you would be dressed this fancily."

"We were married to our princes," Piper glared at me.

"Ha!" I taunted. "Curse of Aphrodite?"

"No," Piper said. "Prince Jason's maids did this."

"Curse of Superman then," I confirmed.

"Yeah, sure," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"So," I said. "Out of your story already?"

"Yep," Annabeth replied.

"We lived happily ever after," Piper grumbled.

I turned to Grover. "Weird things have been happening to me," I told him.

"That's what happens when you don't follow the concepts of story time," Grover said, studying a pansy. "Whoa, it's blossoming great!"

"Grover, you need to help me!" I cried all of a sudden. Piper and Annabeth flinched.

"Well," Grover reached into his pocket and gave me some seeds. "Plant these. Today. It'll grow tomorrow."

So I went back home with Annabeth and Piper lugging their huge dresses around. I planted them and Piper and Annabeth took a shower and put on their dresses again. I heard a knock on the door and opened the door for my mom.

"Why," she gasped. "Who are these lovely girls?"

"Friends," I answered.

"Why if they are your friends, they must be comfortable!" Mom exclaimed. "Are you comfortable in those dresses, dears?"

"Not really," Annabeth replied politely.

"Not at all," Piper said.

"Well here then," Mom pulled out two dresses. One was dark blue and plaited and was about knee length. One was black and white checkered with an apron. Annabeth took the checkered one and Piper took the pleaded one. They both thanked my mom and changed. A moment later they came out and I held in a gasp. Piper looked stunning and plaid was definitely her style. Annabeth looked classic and old fashioned with the dress showing off her hair.

If I told anyone I thought they were beautiful, Percy and Jason would call to the nature stuff and start beating me.

So we went to bed.

When I looked up, light flooded into my room and Piper and Annabeth moaned on the ground. Oops. That sounded wrong.

I looked outside and there it was; the tall beanstalk. After we showered, ate, and said goodbye to my mom, Piper, Annabeth, and I rushed to the beanstalk. Piper and Annabeth hitched up their dresses and started climbing. I just got a grappling hook and I came up easily before Annabeth or Piper could. So it was around lunch time now and I was hungry. I went in a castle but then I knew it was too late. The giant who looked like Porphyrion smelled me.

"_FEE FI FO FUM  
I SMELL THE BLOOD OF AN ENGLISH MAN…" _

I interrupted him. "IF YOU WANT ME, COME GET ME!"

"What are you doing?" I heard Piper hiss. Piper and Annabeth appeared right next to me gripping their daggers tightly.

I grinned mischievously as I said my famous quote. "I try not to think. It interferes with being nuts."

"I'll get you!" Porphyrion bellowed.

Piper, Annabeth, and I scattered.

The giant started to close on Piper when she said, "Go away," so forcefully that I had to stumble back. Then I spotted a dog. Mrs. O'Leary!

I climbed on her back. "Come on, girl!" I encouraged her. "Get up!" The dog barked twice and zoomed toward Annabeth who was getting attacked.

I grabbed Annabeth's waist as I passed by and plopped her behind me.

"Thanks Leo," she said, appreciatively. Our eyes locked for a second but I blushed and looked away.

"Come on," I managed to say. "Let's help Piper."

When we passed by Piper, I took her wrist and set her behind Annabeth.

"Hold on!" I shouted. Annabeth put her arms around my stomach and I liked it. I'm sure Annabeth didn't but I didn't care.

The giant ran towards us but I held up my hand. Fire danced across my palms and I threw it at the wooden floor. It began to burn and Mrs. O'Leary barked fearfully.

"It's okay, girl," I tried to stay calm. "You just need to get us out."

In a flash, we were at the top of the beanstalk. We slid down and as we reached the bottom, I chopped the beanstalk down with an axe in my tool belt.

"Nice work," Piper gave me a high five.

Once again, Grover appeared.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted us happily.

"Hi, Grover," I greeted him back. "What's up?"

"Well, since you've reached the end of a story," Grover said, professionally. "You have two choices. One choice is to stay in this story forever. Another is to rescue your other friends that have not been rescued, and then go back to Camp. Take your pick."

"Um…" I bit my lip. I really wanted to stay here because of my mom. "I want to stay-"

"NO, LEO!" Piper and Annabeth both cut me off.

"You can't," Annabeth told me. "For all I know, Hera probably sent us here because she doesn't really like demigods all that much. She probably made a temptation for you to stay here because she doesn't like you!"

"Besides," Piper said in a soothing voice. "That's not even your real mother. It's just someone that looks like her."

"I- I don't know," I stammered. "She makes good oatmeal!"

Annabeth glared at me.

"Come with us," Piper told me.

This weird feeling washed over me like I really wanted to stay with my mom but Piper's words just tempted me. Like something came over me and I _had_ to go back to Camp. Home.

"Fine," I blurted.

"Good," Grover nodded. "Three down, two to go. Let's go before Leo wants to stay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Rachel's POV **

I woke up lying on soft white sand that was so fine that it slipped right through my hands when I held it. I rubbed my eyes and brushed my wet red hair out of my eyes. I was right next to the sea and Sebastian scuttled around waiting for me impatiently and Flounder swimming in the water.

"There's the prince," Sebastian pointed to a teenager that resembled Percy Jackson. The same one I saw on the ship. The one that I had rescued.

I nodded remembering I couldn't talk.

As the prince approached me, my heart did summersaults. I looked down to see what I was wearing. What I saw was really interesting. The same purple shell bikini top but instead of a sparkly green tail, there was my legs with a green wrap around.

"Hello," the prince greeted me. "I am Prince Percy. What is your name?"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I coughed, pointed to my throat, and shook my head.

"You can't talk?" Prince Percy assumed.

I nodded.

"Poor girl," he said. "Come with me."

As I walked along the coast I saw a cloud pass by. It was Grover with Annabeth, Piper, and Leo! Their heads were darting around, probably looking for me. I tried to call out to them, and nothing but a series of squeaks came out of my mouth. My right hand shot up to my mouth and I turned as red as my hair when Prince Percy gave me a weird face.

Soon, the magical cloud was out of sight. I sighed as I entered the castle.

The maids gave me a clean pink floating chiton that came down to my knees on one side and down to the floor on the other.

I went to the dinner table and saw Percy kissing a girl who looked like Annabeth with a blue dress.

I cleared my throat.

The prince looked up. "Oh. This is my wife, Annarella. Annarella this is ah… what's your name?"

A butler got me a paper and pen and I started to write down the letter "R". Remembering my name was supposed to be Ariel, I scribbled it out and wrote in neat letters; **Ariel**.

"Yes, this is Ariel. Ariel this is my wife," the prince kissed Annarella's cheek.

Oh no. This was totally not good. He had a wife? Now I can't win his heart! On the same piece of paper I wrote down: **You have a wife?**

"Yes, in fact I do, and I love her very much."

"I love you too, Percy," Annarella said.

"Oh, Annarella," Percy gushed. Hearing Annarella's name, made me think. Yes, Annabeth _was_ in a fairytale today. Annabeth told me that she was stuck in Cinderella until her happy ending came true. And since I saw Annabeth with Grover on the cloud, which meant her happy ending already happened. And since her boyfriend in real life was Percy, which means that's Annabeth's prince in her fairytale. Since, Annabeth's prince was Percy and she had her happy ending that meant….. Oh no. That meant she married Percy. Plus Annabeth mixed with Cinderella is Annarella and since Annabeth finished the story, the real Annarella would live with Prince Percy! So this was the same Prince Percy that Annarella had married! That means I'd never get a happy ending and I would _never_ go back home to Camp Half-Blood.

I never knew life in a fairytale could be so hard.

**Hazel's POV **

I couldn't handle the ball any longer so I went up to my room and out on the balcony. From there, I could see the people dancing and laughing. Balls… they just weren't my thing. I mean, even school dances were better!

I gazed at the night stars and pointed out the constellations. There was the archer, the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, the frog… Wait. The frog? More like _a _frog! I looked down and saw a big slimy frog staring at me.

"GODS OF OLYMPUS!" I screamed backing away.

"Jeez, my beautiful woman, don't judge the looks. Judge the personality," the frog said. Wait, the frog _said. _

"You can talk?" I asked the frog, poking its leg.

"Ah, watch it," the frog told me, pulling back its leg. "Now, my princess. Give me a kiss. Then I shall turn back into a prince and I will marry you."

Okay sure. So I was probably the princess in the princess and the frog. I squeezed my eyes shut and kissed the frog. All of a sudden, I felt like I was flying and then, I dropped. I opened my eyes. I was now very short and…. I looked in the mirror. I was a frog! Nasty!

"Ew!" I exclaimed. "What did you do to me?"

"What did _I_ do?!" the frog exclaimed angrily. "What did _you _do? Are you even a princess?"

Ah. Now I got it. I wasn't in just _any_ Princess and the Frog. I was in Disney's Princess and the Frog.

"No!" I shouted.

"Ok listen," the frog said slowly. "I am Prince Frank and I got turned into a frog by someone very evil. I need a princess to kiss me and I will turn back. Help me!"

"Fine," I grumbled. "I'll go with you. Just give me a minute."

I walked inside (no, I meant hopped) leaving Frank, oops, _Prince_ Frank alone on the balcony.

Then Grover, Piper, Annabeth, and Leo poofed next to me on a cloud.

"Hey," Piper greeted me. "Annabeth, Leo, and I are done with our fairytales. We came to help you."

"What's Grover doing here?" I asked.

"Oh," Annabeth waved her hand dismissively. "He's our storyteller. Without him, we won't be able to get out of this world."

I looked over to Leo who was staring into space. "Why are you a frog?" he asked me.

Piper slapped him. "Don't be so rude!" After giving him a lecture, Piper turned over to me. "So why _are_ you a frog?"

"I'm in the Princess and the Frog Disney version," I told her miserably.

"Well you still look gorgeous as a frog," Leo muttered staring into space again.

I stared at him.

Piper clapped her hands in front of Leo's face and he popped back to reality.

"We're supposed to be helping Hazel, not telling her that she's hot!" Piper scolded.

Leo blushed. "Um, oh, right."

"Do you want to make your story shorter?" Grover asked. Then all of a sudden there was a rumble and a bunch of grapes got thrown at Grover.

"What-?" Grover mumbled surprised.

There was another rumble.

"Yeah, yeah," Grover sighed. "Can't I fast forward a little bit?"

Another rumble and grapes got thrown at him again.

"Come on a little! I'll grow you more grapes at Camp?" Grover offered.

A smaller rumble with no grapes.

"Thanks!" Grover smiled.

"What was that?" Annabeth demanded.

"Oh nothing," Grover replied. "That was my boss; the story keeper! He keeps everything in order!"

"Also know as…?" Leo said, curiously.

"Bacchus probably. I mean who else chucks grapes when they're angry?" I pointed out.

"Actually, one other person does," Grover grinned mischievously.

"Dionysus," Piper guessed.

"Yup!" Grover replied happily. He studied a garden on his cloud and concentrated hard.

"Uh, dude?" Leo waved his hand around.

There was no answer.

"Dude. That's definitely not normal. He's turning purple," Leo said.

All of a sudden grape vines started growing out of the cloud.

"There!" Grover's face turned normal again. "I grew some grapes!"

We stared at him as though he went mad.

"It's an offering for Dionysus," he explained.

The grape vines poofed away.

"Anyway," I muttered. "About the fast forwarding?"

"Yes. I can fast forward you anyplace in this story you want." Grover told me.

"How about the part where we marry?" I suggested.

Grapes got thrown at me.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"Oh sorry Hazel," Grover apologized. "I promised Dionysus that he could chuck grapes at you whenever he wants in the story, if you fast forward."

"But," I didn't finish my sentence because grapes began filling my mouth.

_Eat them,_ a little voice in the back of my mind said. _Eat these grapes and I will stop throwing grapes. _

"Yah bettah," I mumbled with a mouth full of grapes.

My teeth sank into the purple grapes and sweet juice squirted out and filled my taste buds. I chewed the grapes and more delicious juice came out. It was so good.

"Ok," Grover said. "Fast forward we go."

Things started moving so fast and then everything stopped. Everything was gold. The trunks of the trees and the leaves were golden. The stone pathway was golden and everything else was golden except for the people (and frogs.)

"Don't tell me it's the curse of Midas," Leo mumbled under his breath.

I hopped down the stone path and kissed Prince Frank the Frog.

Then, some golden dust floated around. Frank and I turned back to human. I gazed into his eyes, closed mine, and kissed him again. Then everything turned black.

**Annabeth's POV**

After Frank and Hazel kissed the second time, everything was black. Then everything was in rainbow colors and I opened my eyes. Hazel, Piper, Leo, and I were floating around in a swirl of colors.

"Where are we?" I asked. My voice echoed.

"I don't know," Hazel's voice replied echoey.

"We have to get out," Piper's voice was also echoing, but very determined.

"I see rainbows," Leo burst into fits of giggles.

"Is he ok?" Hazel cocked her head to the side.

"Can we call a doctor?" Piper asked concerned.

"I believe the question is, 'can we call _anyone?_'" I corrected.

Piper whipped out her cell phone and dialed 911. Her phone beeped. _Sorry. Could not reach the number 9-1-1. Please try again. _

Piper shook her head helplessly.

Hazel took out her smart phone and dialed 911. _On hold…_ her phone replied.

Hazel shook her head, frustrated. "911 is never on hold."

I pulled out my iPhone.

"No," Hazel floated to me. "It won't work."

Piper slipped her phone back into the pocket of her pink dress. I slipped mine into my white dress, and Hazel slipped hers into her green leafy dress.

I glanced over at Leo. He was floating on his back and twirling his fingers around.

"I see lollipops and unicorns. HEHEHE!" Leo smiled like a ditz.

"Now I'm starting to worry about him," I admitted.

Leo floated over. "Worry about who?" he tapped his chin and then his eyes lit up. "Oooh! I know! Pick me, pick me!"

I noticed that Piper was recording this on her phone. She zoomed her screen in closer as Leo picked his boogers.

"Um, Leo," I stifled giggles. "I call on you."

"You are worry about that transformer!" Leo shouted.

"Um, you are correct," Hazel told him.

"Yay! Wheee!" Leo flung his arms towards the endless rainbow sky and spun in circles. "Do I get a sticker?"

"Yes, Mr. Valdez. You get a sticker," I said, amused.

Piper's camera turned to me as I talked.

"Mrs. Levesque, can you please present Leo's sticker?" I asked, professionally.

The camera turned to Hazel.

"Yes," Hazel hid her smile. "Yes, I will."

Hazel got an imaginary sticker out of her pocket and stuck it on Leo's chest.

"Here is your imaginary sticker, Leo," Hazel explained as Leo shouted "Whoopee!"

As Piper stopped recording, she leaned over to me and whispered, "This would get a million hits on YouTube. I nodded and once again, the world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Piper's POV**

I was able to see nothing. Only darkness. "Hello?" I called out.

"I'm here," I heard Annabeth's voice.

"Here," Hazel's voice echoed through the darkness.

"Doo day Dee, Dum Dee Dum," Leo sang happily.

"I still can't figure out what's wrong with him," Annabeth sighed.

Without, a warning there was a thump and I couldn't hear, see, or feel anything. I completely blacked out.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the Camp Half-Blood infirmary. My mouth was filled with ambrosia squares and I was staring into the eyes of the real Jason Grace.

"Pipes!" He hugged me happily. "There was this black tornado and then you, Annabeth, Hazel and Leo fell out. Leo was singing about rainbows in his sleep, which was pretty weird. Anyway, you guys were all unconscious. Leo was the first to wake. You were the second. Annabeth and Hazel still haven't woken up yet, but they'll be fine."

I looked over at Leo who was playing with fire on his fingertips, laughing gleefully. I snickered as he sucked his thumb and ate gummy bear shaped ambrosia.

"Where's Grover?" I asked.

"Here!" A voice called out and Grover came. Grover looked worried.

"What's wrong Grover?" Percy came in and looked at Annabeth. "Poor Annabeth. She still hasn't awakened yet."

Grover turned bright red. "We, we left Rachel behind," he stuttered.

**Annabeth's POV **

I fluttered my eyes open to hear Grover's worried voice.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed with disbelief. I wasn't sure if I was happy or worried. After all, the girl did kiss Percy before, from what I've heard of. But she was our oracle. "We left Rachel?"

Percy threw his arms around me. "Annabeth!" he shouted cheerfully. "You woke up!"

"Don't drop the topic!" I said in a rushed voice. "Rachel? We left our oracle?"

"Whoa, whoa," Jason held up his hands. "What do you mean you left Rachel? Where have you guys even been?"

"In a fairytale," Piper informed her boyfriend.

Hazel got up and rubbed her eyes. "What happened now?" she asked, yawning.

"We left Rachel!" I told her.

"Oh no!" Hazel jolted upright, suddenly awake.

I thought for a moment. "That's it!" I screamed.

"What?" Grover asked, frantically.

"We didn't leave her, we just couldn't get her!"

Piper knitted her eyebrows. "What?"

"Percy was my prince, and since Rachel likes him, Percy's probably _her_ prince too! But since Percy already married _me, _Rachel can't have a happy ending. Without a happy ending, Rachel can't get out!"

"Um, what?" Percy looked around confused. "Since when did I marry anyone at the age of 16?"

It took awhile, but Hazel, Piper, and I finally found a way to explain what had happened.

"Now, we just need to find Rachel a new love to end her story," Hazel sighed.

Leo woke up and looked up at the ceiling. "Where's the sky?" he asked, giggling.

Piper snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

**Leo's POV**

Unicorns were floating across the sky, and I saw bunnies eating cotton candy.

"Cotton candy!" I whooped.

I saw Annabeth's worried face.

"What?" I asked innocently. "Butterflies!"

Piper whipped out something in the corner of my eye and laughed.

I saw Hazel close to my face with a spoon of something. She shoved it in my mouth. The juicy, fruity taste of nectar spread all over my tongue and I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes again, everything was back to normal. No bouncing fairies or bunnies eating cotton candy.

"W-what happened?" I stammered. No, I hammered. Get it?

Piper giggled and told me a solution to how to get Rachel out of her story.

"Ugh," I groaned. "I have to be Rachel's true love?"

"Yes," Piper nodded with a mischievous smile. "Exactly."


End file.
